Jello: Forever Changed
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: After saving a Blue Forest Wolf and she gives him a gift... Cilan's life will be forever changed... CilanXOC Note: I work hard on my stories, so no flaming or talking about them, or else... so leave a nice review or go away!


Jello: Forever Changed

It was a nice and sunny day outside, so Cilan decides to take a hike in the woods. "It's such a nice day out..." he says to himself. He heads a little more ways into the woods, before he spots something. He gets a closer look, and sees a wolf with Blue Fur. She appears to be cought in a hunter trap. "Poor thing... wolves should be free..." he says. The boy makes his way over to the animal, but she sees him and growls threatingly. "Don't worry... I'm a friend whos here to help..." the chef said. Cilan then pulled the snare apart and set the creature free! "There you are... you're free..." he was a bit tired. The wolf comes over and licks his cheek, causing the boy to blush sightly. He then gets out some healing meds and a bandage wrap. "All done! Just take it easy on that leg for a while."

Just then the wolf spoke! "Thank you, human boy... I wouldn't have never gotten out of that nasty trap, if it hadn't been for you..." she says. The boy was in a state of shock. "Um you're welcome..." he was still in a shock. "For your kindness towards me, I would like to give you a gift..." "Oh, its ok! Theres no need!" Cilan said. "Oh but I insist... please take it..." she offered. Cilan thought it over for minute, before saying; "Ok, I'll take the gift you have..."

The wolf was delighted. "May I see your hand?" The chef moved his hand toward his wolf friend. The moment he did, she bit it! The boy grunts in pain, cause it hurt that much. Soon she let go. "There..." was all she said. Cilan soon bandaged up his own hand, grimicing slighty. "That gift I just gave you... is to you thank you for everything you've done." "I see..." he replied. The wolf gets up. "Well, its time for me to go... but before I do, can I get the name of my hero?" "I'm Cilan..." the boy said. "I'm Pudding... it was very nice to meet you, Cilan..." at those last words, Pudding walked over and kissed the chef, causing him to blush again. "If you need anything, I'll find you or you come to the woods..." Soon, she leapt off deeper into the woods and out of sight...

Cilan was still in a bit of a shock, but soon shook it off as he headed back to the Roost. Once he got back, the younger couple, Ash and Iris, were making out. He shook his head in amusement at the two. Soon the couple noticed that the oldest was back from his hiking trip. "Hey Cilan, how was the hiking trip?" Ash asked. The chef soon started to feel a bit dizzy. "Um... it was nice... I saved this beautiful Blue furred wolf from a trap... and she gave me a 'gift'..." he said a bit tiredly. "Wow, a Blue Forest Wolf? I heard those are super rare and you saved one? Man, you're lucky!" Iris chimed. Cilan felt really weak at this point. "Yeah... I would assume so..." he replies. The boy then let out a massive yawn. "Kinda tired there, Cilan?" "Yes... I think I'll get a nap in..." that was the last thing he said before lying on the couch. Ash and Iris stared at the way their friend was sleeping on the couch. "Um... is it normal for humans to sleep like that...?" Ash asked in an uncertain way. "I dunno..." Iris replied. Cilan was curled up in a ball as he slept. He seemed to be having peaceful rest. "Maybe we should leave him be..." Ash started. Iris nodded in agreement. The two then went to do somethings.

A few hours later, the young couple decide to check on their friend... only to be met with a great shock. The boy now had gray fur, green wolf ears poking through his hair, and a cute furry gray wolf tail that was slighty curled a bit. The couple were at a lost of words at this point, but they woke their friend up any way. "Mmmm... *yawn* is it time to get up already...? he asked sleepily. "Cilan... you need to get a look at yourself..." Iris says. "What you talking about?" Ash soon brought in a large mirror. Cilan stared at his reflection for a long time before screaming; "WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED TO ME?"

"So, do you like the gift I gave you?" came a familiar voice. The group spun around to see the same Blue Furred Forest Wolf, that the chef had saved. "What are you doing here and what do you mean by 'the gift you gave me'?" the boy asked. "First off, I came to get you... second off, I made you a werewolf, like me..." she explained. "Come and get me? For what?" "You need to be trained to control your werewolf instints..." "Why am I a werewolf?" "Your act of kindness towards me, is which allowed me to bestow this upon you..."

Cilan soon set down, like a dog would. He was really thinking hard. Should he leave his friends and go with his wolf friend, or should he stay, and be the untamed murderer of his two friends... this was a tough thing to decide on...

Just then Ash spoke up. "Cilan... you should go..." he started getting a bit upset. Iris soon spoke after him. "Hes right... your calling is with her..." she said. The were-teen looked at them sadly. He didn't want to go... he soon broke down. Pudding looked on at the scene with sadness. It was heartbreaking for the teen to leave. The three friends then shared one last group hug. Then Pudding spoke. "It isn't forever... you'll see your friends again... I promise..." she says. Cilan soon dried his eyes, you could tell he was still hurt. Pudding held out her hand. "Ready?" The were-teen took one last look at his friends before replying; "Ready..."

Soon, a bright light envloped them both. Ash and Iris waved good bye to their friend. The light then disappeared and Cilan and Pudding were gone...

The young couple then snuggled missing their friend deeply. "He'll come back to us, Ash... he will..." Iris reassured. All that came from the raven-haired teen were some sobs...

Meanwhile in the woods, Cilan was walking around with Pudding, feeling pretty down himself. The wolf girl took notice. "Missing your friends?" she asked. The teen nodded silently. "That and I'm feeling a bit homesick..." he muttered. "Don't worry... once your training is complete... you can go back to living your happy life them..." "Ok..." was the only thing Cilan said, as they both walked deeper into the woods...

2 Years Later...

It was morning at the Roost. Ash was up, but was still moping... "Good morning, Ash..." his girlfriend called. She was still sad too. "Its morning... but theres nothing good about it..." he replied in a slight menotone voice. Iris soon stroked his back. "He'll be back any day now... I'm sure of it..." she says. "Iris... its been two years since he left.. I don't think he'll ever come back..."

Just then, the front door to the house opened, but no one entered! "Strange..." Iris muttered. Then came a voice; "Miss me?" the voice said. It sounded older a slightly deeper, but also familiar. Ash raised up. "That voice... it can't be..." The teen said, in shock. Then it spoke again; "Still don't know? Maybe this will refresh your memory: IT'S TASTING TIME!" The figure steped in the house, shocking the couple...

Cilan was back! "Cilan!" the couple screamed as they glomped him in a group hug. The teen that had left them, was now back, but was older. He had grown taller and his hair had grown out, so now it reached his mid-back. He had also regained his human form. "Its good to be back with you guys, too." he starts. "You have no idea how long we waited for you to return..." Ash says. "Well, thats what I wanted to tell you. I would've been back earlier, but something came up..." the chef said. "Something like what?" Iris was eyeing him. "I'll show you... Pudding!" he called. The same wolf-girl from before entered the house next. "We got together..." she says. Cilan then nuzzled her. "But thats not all..."

Just then, four little toddlers waddled in the house. "Hi, Auntie Iris and Uncle Ash!" The babies chirped in unison. "Say hello to our kids and your niceces and nepews..." said Cilan. The couple was awestrucked. Nonetheless, the begain to play with the Were-Puppies. "Yes... we've moved in... for good..." was the last thing the chef said, before making out with his girlfriend...

And so, a good deed gives Cilan a new life, but he also now has a family, and they are living happily together, with Ash and Iris...


End file.
